


I Hate You

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Bondage, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Enemies, F/M, Fighting, Fucking, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sub Reader, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader hunts with the Winchesters and meets Castiel for the first time. They absolutely hate each other, but the sexual tension is undeniable. They both give in to hate sex and decide to become enemies with benefits. One day, the hunters come across the arch angel Michael, and he is taken with the reader, and even asks her out. Cas becomes jealous because he secretly likes her. One night when she cancels with Castiel to go out with Michael, the angel decides to show her who she really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuardianDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianDemon/gifts).



> This is the first out of three chapters. More will come soon :)

“Die, bitch!” You shriek, plunging your blade into the demon’s chest. Her entire body lights up before she falls to the floor. Another male comes up behind you, flinging his hand and sending you flying across the room. “Now Sam” you yell as you try to stand back up, your body sore from impact. The hunter emerges behind the demon and stabs him in the throat. Dean finishes off his own demon, striking to kill.

You stand up and survey the damage, five demons killed, three hunters alive. You like that turn out. You smile at the Winchesters, proud of the work you three did.

“That was great” Sam compliments, wiping off his blade.

“That was fun” you murmur. You love hunting demons; it is your specialty. You heard the Winchesters needed some help with demons, and seals, and stopping apocalypses. As long as you could kill some demonic sons of bitches you were all in. So, you offered your services and had been hunting with the brothers for the past month.

“Well aren’t’ you the happy little demon hunter?” Dean teases, an amused look on his face.

“Hey, they always said to pick a job that you enjoy doing, and you’ll never work a day in your life” you respond with a giggle. Your laughs are stopped short when you hear a strange flapping sound behind you, and you suddenly feel a cold metal across your throat. You yelp in surprise as a strong arm grips your waist.

“Castiel, whoa man” Dean yells, his voice deep and commanding.

“She’s cool Castiel, I promise” Sam says sternly, hands up.

“No offense Dean, but I don’t always trust your company” a deep stoic voice says behind you. “For a righteous man you tend to keep abominable company” the man’s voice haunts in your ears. Sam rolls his eyes, and Dean gives ‘Castiel’ a warning glare.

He removes the blade from your throat and you break out of his arms. “Don’t you ever touch me again you asshole” you yell before spinning your head to face the attacker. You’re momentarily stopped dead in your tracks, surprised by the sight in front of you. A tall man stands before you, piercing blue eyes and a shock of thick black hair. You snap out of it quickly though; gorgeous or not, this man is a fucking menace. “What’s the idea fucktard?” you demand, putting your hands on your hips.

The man pauses slightly, turning his head to the side as he surveys you. He almost looks taken aback by your appearance, but soon recovers as well. “I am an angel of the Lord” he states seriously, his nose wrinkling slightly in disgust at you, “and a despicable creature like you would do well to treat me with respect.”

“Oh shit” Sam mutters, knowing that this will not end well.

“Listen here you self-righteous, pretentious, prick!” you practically shriek, standing on your toes to get right in his face. “You don’t know a god damned thing about me, so I suggest you shut those chapped lips of yours” you whisper dangerously.

He puts his strong hands on your shoulders, pushing you away at an arm’s length. You’re so livid right now, and yet his touch is sending odd tingles through you. “Oh I do. I know when you were born, your first sin, your first kill…you’re first fornication” he says with a slight disdain.

You blush slightly, knowing that you are not the most innocent person around. You were a hunter for God’s sake, but that doesn’t give Castiel a free pass to insult you.

“Well feathers” you snap, gripping his wrists and shoving his hands off you, “you better get used to this sinner, because I’m not going anywhere. I’m a partner of Sam and Dean’s, and I intend to stay that way” you explain through clenched teeth.

The angel practically growls at you before turning his attention towards Dean. He walks over to the man, giving him some information. You watch carefully, noticing how the trench coat hangs on his body. The way his annoying mouth works, the way his stupid chapped lips look like they could be soft. You focus on his dumb hands, how good they might feel? You shake your head. Oh hell no. You hate this fucker, and you’ll be damned if you’re attracted to such an insulting son of a bitch. You huff to yourself, and storm to the car to wait for Sam and Dean. Little do you know that Castiel can’t keep himself from sneaking glances at you as you walk away. His hands forming into fists, and he bites his lips as he studies the curvature of your ass, the way you walk.

 

It’s been about two weeks since your unfortunate meeting with the angel, and you cannot seem to get along. The two of you are constantly fighting, making hunting with Sam and Dean way less enjoyable and productive than it used to be. When you fight though, it’s as if the tension in the room mounts, a sensual heat embedding the two of you together. One day Sam and Dean are off on a hunt that doesn’t include demons, so you volunteer to stay behind and do research at the motel.

You type rapidly on your laptop, reading everything you come across. The flutter of wings puts you on high alert and you turn to give a glare to Castiel.

“What do I owe the pleasure?” you ask with dripping sarcasm.

“I thought Dean would be here” he states with narrowed eyes.

“Well he’s not, so you can get the fuck out of here.” Castiel comes over to you, getting in your face.

“As I’ve said many times before, you would do well to treat me with some respect.”

“Is that so?” You hiss, standing quickly, your face inches from his.

“Yes” he growls, his nose nearly touching yours.

“Well then why don’t you make me?” you challenge. You don’t know why, but you ghost your lips over his as you speak, and his breath stills.

“I’m sick of your insubordination” he mutters, gripping your shoulders harshly bfore smaching his lips into yours. In a flash your hands are in his hair, gripping and pulling violently as his tongue invades your mouth. Your entire body combusts into hot flames as your head spins wildly. YOu grab him by the tie, and force him to look deep into your eyes, the beautiful blue eclipsed by lust.

“I hate you” you say in raspy voice.

“Likewise” he replies, his voice deep and husky. His hands grip wildly at your shirt, tearing it off your body. Your entire lower half pools with warmth, your skin breaking out in goose flesh. You undo his tie and take off his trench coat as your rip open the front of his shirt, revealing his soft skin. His body is subtly muscled and you fight the urge to moan. He heatedly kisses down your throat, sucking at the tops of your breasts as his hands go for your bra strap. He disposes of your bra on the floor, along with his clothing.

He kisses you again, his hands groping your bare breasts as his fingers tease roughly at your nipples, making them tender and hard. Your breathing gets harsh as you throw your head back, unable to contain your moans any longer. You nibble along his jaw, leaving bites and violent sucks down his neck and throat. His hips buck against you crotch as he gives a guttural moan, his eyes closing tight.

“Oh fuck me” you moan in his ear, raking your teeth along the cartilage and lobe.

“I intend to” he growls. He grabs you by the belt and drags you over to the motel bed, slinging you onto it. You bounce a few times, your breasts jiggling. He licks his lips as he surveys you, dragging down hi pants rapidly. His thick erection springs free, and you nearly gasp in surprise, and your squeeze your thighs together in response.

“Oh god fuck me you hot bastard” you mutter, rubbing your breasts in an erotic display.

He grabs at your jeans and drags them off of you with your panties, leaving you completely naked. “You are quite a gorgeous little whore” he states seriously, caressing your thighs with his hands.

“Shut up at put that ridiculously thick cock in me” you whine, squirming under his gaze as you circle your hips.

He grips your waist with painful force as he lines up with your pussy. He pushes in roughly, slamming into you. He grits his teeth, “So tight” he mutters.

His pelvis moves rapidly inside you, keeping a pounding rhythm as he ruins you, stretching against your walls with delicious friction. The entire bed rocks and smashes against the wall as he fucks you.

“Harder, need more” you breathe. He nails you, pushing in balls deep as he nails your sensitive spot. The shaft of his cock rubs against your clitoris, teasing at your nerves as he thrusts in and out. You writhe about on the bed, digging your nails into his forearms. Your orgasm catches you by surprise as you suddenly topple over, your entire body blossoming into ecstasy. He cums hot and fast inside you, filling you up as he emits a loud moan. His entire body collapses on you as your frame shivers from the intense pleasure. YOu try desperately to breathe, needing oxygen to return into your body.

“What the fuck?” you mumble to yourself, suddenly realizing that you just fucked the one person you bitterly loathe.

Castiel gets on his side, propping himself up on his elbow, his stoic face returning. “It was clear that the sexual tension between us was undeniable. I think my vessel could no loner handle it, and your body was more than ready to comply.”

“Wow Cas, you make it sounds so sexy” you say sarcastically with an eye roll. “It was good though” you add, barely audible.

“Yes.” Cas agrees, looking awkwardly around the motel room, anywhere but you. “Perhaps we should do it again sometime. As often as our bodies seem to require” he prompts quietly.

“What? Like an enemies with benefits deal?” you scoff. Wait, maybe that isn’t such a bad idea. Castiel is pretty sexy, and you’ve been needing to get laid something fierce. “Deal” you respond.

Cas nods his head, and you briefly wonder how the hell this is going to work.


	2. Missed Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Castiel have continued their 'agreement.' But one day the archangel Michael asks her out. When she says yes, Castiel reveals his true and changed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Sorry requests are taking so long, I have no wifi and my school and work schedule have been mad busy.

About two months have gone by, and you and Castiel are meeting in secret nearly every other night. In fact, your body has become sore from all the rough sex you’ve been having. Castiel doesn’t do gentle with you, and considering his very presence still seems to irk you, that’s okay. It’s different now though; he no longer calls you an abomination, and you’re more irked by the fact that you no longer want to plunge a blade through his heart. How is this enemies with benefits deal going to work if you no longer hate each other?

You are currently out on a demon hunt with Sam and Dean, and it is going exceptionally well. The demon was easy to track and you dispatched him in record time. You go out to the Impala to put the weapons away and clean them while Sam and Dean discuss their next move. You find all of their conversations heavy and confusing, all about being vessels and submitting to angels. To be honest, it is all a bit above your paygrade; you just like to hunt things. You hear a flutter of wings behind you, and a deep warmth pools in your stomach. It’s an automatic response now, and you figure Cas will try to have a quickie in the car. As you turn your mouth drops open and your eyes widen. It’s a sexy angel alright, but not the one you were expecting.

“Michael?” you question. You’ve seen him before; apparently he needed Dean as a vessel or something, but he’s never talked to you.

“Hello” he greets, his light eyes seeming to pierce into you.

“Umm, Dean’s inside” you prompt, awkwardly kicking the ground.

“I actually came to speak with you” he says, his pink lips forming a small smile. Your heart flutters a bit; the gorgeous archangel wants to talk to you? This must be a dream.

“Oh, umm, okay. What’s up?”

“I was thinking perhaps we could go on a date?” He states simply. You cough a little bit, and blink your eyes in disbelief.  “That is what humans do, is it not?”

“I uh, yes” you blurt out. Did you just agree to a date with an archangel? Basically _the_ archangel? Holy shit Dean would be furious! “Wait, why?” you ask stupidly, your voice squeaking.

“Well, I find you attractive, and I admire the way you fight evil and demonic creatures” he says with a small smile.

“Oh” you say quietly, eyes wide.

“So, tonight?” He prompts, searching your eyes with his light ones.

“Yep” you say with an awkward head nod, the neurons in your brain still not adequately connecting.

He gives a wide smile and disappears, leaving you dumbfounded, leaning against the Impala for support. What.The.Fuck. You give a stupid grin to yourself, giggling slightly. “I’ve got a date tonight” you whisper to yourself. Your cheeks are bright red, and your skin feels like it is on fire. You hear the flapping of wings again and your heart skips a beat, “Forget something?” you ask shyly before turning your head. You freeze when you realize that Castiel is staring at you with his deep blue eyes. “Cas” you breathe, your lower half quivering in response to his proximity.

“Are you prepared for tonight?” he asks sternly. _Fuck!_ You are supposed to meet up with Castiel tonight.

“I uh” you stammer, not sure how to break the news. Castiel closes the distance between you, grabbing your waist tightly, ghosting his lips over yours.

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten” he says, slightly teasing. He presses his lips against yours, heat coursing through your veins as his mouth crafts warmly against yours. Your hands go up into his tussled hair, grabbing greedily as you let out a soft moan. _Michael who?_ Shit, Michael.

“Cas!” you beg, breaking the kiss. “I have a date tonight!”

Cas narrows his eyes, tilting his head dangerously. “Excuse me?” he prompts, his voice husky.

You distance yourself from him; you can’t think straight with his hands on you. “Michael asked me out on a date, and I said yes” you explain quietly, trying not to look into Castiel’s intense gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“Michael? How could you do this to m- to Dean?” Castiel says through gritted teeth.

“It’s just one date, Dean doesn’t have to know! Castiel please? I know we don’t really get along, but I am begging you not to tell him. It’s been so long since someone actually liked me; I need this.” Castiel almost looks hurt, his eyes widening, his lip possibly forming a pout. You feel kind of bad, but you do need this. The truth is you’ve grown fond of Castiel. You find that you like being around him when the two of you aren’t being physical. But you know he doesn’t have feelings for you, not the way you have for him. You need to be with someone who likes you as much as you like them.

“I’ll see you later” he mutters, nearly threatening as he disappears. You let out a deep breath; that could have gone better? But it could have gone much worse. You finish putting away the weapons and go to wait in the car.

 

“Dean” Castiel whispers in the hunter’s ear, appearing right behind him.

“Whoa, Cas. Personal space, come on” Dean says with slight annoyance.

“My apologies; hello Sam” Cas greets with a slight head nod.

“Hey Cas, what’s up, any new leads?”

“Not exactly, I needed some advice.”

Sam gives an incredulous smile and Dean purses his lips slightly. “Okay Cas, shoot” Dean replies, curiosity winning over.

“Well, (y/n) is going on a date tonight” he begins carefully, his voice stoic.

“Really with who?” Sam asks.

Castiel pauses, slightly biting his lip, “I’m not sure, not important.”

“Okay, what does this have to do with you?” Dean prompts, trying to get to the point.

“I have found that I may care about her in an unorthodox way for an angel” he states awkwardly.

“Oh my God, you like her” Sam says with a laugh. “I thought you hated each other!”

“We did. But, she’s not as bad as I thought. In fact, she is a truly gifted and admirable human, and I-”

“And now you’re upset because you never told her.” Dean responds, understanding what Cas is feeling. “Man, you have to tell her. What have you to lose?”

“I’m afraid she doesn’t like me in that way Dean. I think she still may harbor animosity towards me.”

“I think you’d be surprised by how much you’ve grown on her” Sam urges.

“I say show her how you feel. Just go for it like a man. Show her who she should really be with” Dean says with a wink, a suggestive smile on his face.

“I will” Castiel states confidently.

 

You check the mirror one last time. Hair, make-up, and sexy dress are all in place. “I look hot” you whisper to yourself, a little surprised. Being a hunter you often forget what it’s like to not be covered in blood or sweat. You exit the bathroom, your entire body on edge in anticipation. It’s been a while since you’ve had a real date, and you are extremely excited. You briefly think about Castiel, but push the thought out of your mind. You’re going out with Michael, the hot archangel that actually is interested in you as a person.

You head out to your car, but as you grab the door handle a pair of arms capture your body. YOu let out a shrill scream as you are dragged backwards, back into the motel room. You are shoved up against the door and come face to face with Castiel’s scowl. “You’re mine” he says in a sultry voice. “Not Michael’s.”  You want to say something, but you are breathing too hard. Is this fear or lust? At the moment you can’t discern the two. “I want to be the one who dates you. I like you a lot. And I’m going to show you who you really belong to.”

You let out a squeak, your lower half on fire. He likes you? Holy shit he likes you, and it looks like he’s going to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One more chapter to come :)


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel shows the reader who she really belongs with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter!

“Cas” you whine, your entire body trembling with desire.

“Shut up” he orders, kissing you deeply as his tongue ravages your mouth, tasting and prodding every inch. You close your eyes, letting him completely overtake you, reveling in the feel of his hot breath on your face, his strong hands gripping you tightly. You reach up to grab his hair, but his hands fly to your wrists, pulling them down and behind you. “Maybe you didn’t understand my little whore, I’m in charge. You belong to me. You don’t do something until I say it is okay.”

“Okay” you breathe, eyes wide. He gives you a warning look, “Yes, sir.”

“That’s better” he urges, his voice husky. “Now stand still while I take these clothes off of you.” You squeak as his hands run down your body, gripping the hem of your shirt. He slowly pulls it over your head, every movement deliberate and controlled. He reaches around you, his face inches from yours as he unclasps your bra. You fight the urge to lick his throat, to suck that soft skin. He drags your bra down, his fingers lightly tracing your arms. He backs away to survey you, his eyes scanning every inch of your bare torso, evaluating and appraising. “So sexy” he murmurs, his stormy blue eyes slowly dilating with carnal lust. “And all mine” he growls as he lunges for you, slamming your body up against the door. You wrap your legs around his waist as he greedily smacks your clothed back side. His mouth travels down your throat, scraping his teeth along your clavicle. He sucks violently across the skin of your breasts before taking a nipple. He gropes your other breast with one hand as his mouth teases your nipple mercilessly. The sensation stings and is a bit sharp, but your breathing has become high and wheezy. Each flick of his tongue, each circle of his thumb sends hot pulsations through your nerves. You squeeze his waist tighter, trying to quell the aching need that is throbbing in your crotch.

“Holy shit” you cry, your breasts sensitive and responsive. He growls as he laps at your breast, blowing cool air on your nipple as his thumb and forefinger twist and tease the other.

“Mine” he mouths against your skin. You reach to run your hands through his hair, needing to grip something. But he smacks your ass harshly, sending a pleasurable yet painful shockwave through your lower half. “No.” You throw your head back, resting it on the door. You don’t know if it’s his dominance, that you were caught off guard, or what; but you’re building. Fast.

“Shit” you whisper. No fucking way, you are not already releasing. But your body gives in and your muscles spasm, sending you toppling with your orgasm. Your head falls forward in the crook of his neck, and he carries you to the bed. Your vision is slightly hazy, and your heart beat is hammering against your rib cage. “That was fucking hot” you moan as he lays you on the bed.

Cas gives a deep chuckle, a bit too malicious for an angel. “Oh, we aren’t anywhere near done.” He takes of his trench coat, throwing it to the floor. He kicks off his socks and shoes as he crawls onto the bed, straddling your waist on his knees. He loosens his tie but keeps it around his neck as he pushes up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. He looks completely hot! You bite your lip at him, wanting to press your body against his.

“Put your hands up” he orders, his voice serious and deep. You quickly lift them above your head, studying the angel’s every move with wanton anticipation. He lifts his tie over his head and uses it to bind your wrists against the bed frame. You test the restraints, hoping you could sneak in a grope at Castiel’s ass, but they don’t budge a centimeter. You whine slightly in frustration, lifting your hips to try to tease his crotch. He presses you down with a firm hand, “Stop that” he snaps, his eyes glowing for a split second, and it’s enough to send your body into paralysis.

“I’m sorry, sir” you mumble, deciding to be a good little submissive for your angel. Yes YOUR angel; he likes you for you. The thought is enough to send you reeling.

“Look at my needy little sub” he growls, hooking his fingers into your jeans. He drags down your pants and panties, throwing them to the floor. You suddenly feel exposed. You’ve fucked Castiel before; but tonight feels different. Hot, edgy, intimate. You feel out of power; completely and utterly vulnerable. “Open those sweet legs” he commands. You hesitantly open yourself up, spreading your legs apart. He gives a low whistle, licking his lips hungrily. “Already dripping wet like a perfect slut.” He leans down, gripping your thighs roughly, his nails digging into your flesh. His touch stings, but you are distracted by his hot breath skimming across your pussy. “Oh baby, this is all mine” he moans, giving a quick lick across your clit. You squeak, your hips bucking slightly. “Only mine” and he flicks your clitoris with his fingers. “I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you from me” and he sucks violently along your clit, traveling down to your wet hole.

 You pull at your restraints again, and it tightens around your wrists, cutting off circulation. The material bites into you, bruising your skin. You moan loudly, throwing back your head as Castiel attacks your pussy. His tongue pulsates rapidly inside of you, and he moans loudly, enjoying your taste. His tongue travels side to side, in and out. He twists and turns, teasing your walls with maddening friction. You feel your walls clench slightly, and you can’t believe it. No way. No fucking way.

“Cum for me!” he bellows, his deep voice vibrating through you. And you cum again, your body tumbling into ecstasy, still not recovered from the last time. You scream out his name, feeling as though you are free falling.  “That’s right, scream my name! Let everyone know who dominates you, who ravishes you.”

“Stop” you beg half-heartedly, not sure if you actually mean it.

Castiel just shakes his head, ripping his shirt from his body. “Oh babe, not yet.” Your lip quivers as you watch his glistening body, sweat shining across his muscular skin, soft and smooth. He begins to unbutton his pants, strong fingers slowly dragging down the material. You lick your lips as you watch him undress, his erection springing free from the confines of his boxers. He throws his pants to floor, pumping himself. “Ooo babe, looking at you all spread out like that, completely helpless” he moans, tossing his head back in pleasure. “So sexy, all mine, my little bitch” he growls, pouncing over your body. He skates his teeth up your hips, over your rib cage, up to your throat. He sucks violently on your skin his hands reaching under your body to grip your ass. You feel his erection rub against the apex of your thighs, precum spreading all across your skin.

“More” you breathe, wanting his cock inside you.

“What was that, my sexy little slut?” He moans, biting your earlobe.

“More, oh god” you whine.

He sits up, straddling your hips. He rakes his nails across your skin, leaving long red marks. “Louder” he commands, his eyes flicking to glowing blue. “I want the entire motel to hear that you’re my slut. You belong to me!”

“Fuck me, make me yours! Prove to me how big your cock is” you scream, squirming under his intense gaze.

“Louder!”

“Ruin me, sir! I’m yours!” you yell at the top of your lungs. He grabs your cheeks, cupping your face in his hands.

“That’s right” he bellows, gritting his teeth. He gets in-between your thighs, hands spreading you wide open. He teases your entrance, rubbing around your hole till you are completely writhing. “Come here” he mutters, as he presses forward into you, stretching you wide open. His pelvis bucks quickly into you, his thick cock rubbing deliciously inside you. You tighten around him, causing him to moan carnally.  Your muscles begin to spasm, your entire core vibrating.

“Oh god, oh so close.”

“I know. Cum for me baby.” And you burst, spiraling down into pure pleasure. You lose all rational though, unable to catch your breath. Castiel continues to pound into you, and you give a high desperate whine. His thrusts become rough and labored, and he grits his teeth as he absolutely wrecks your pussy. No, no, not again.

“What the fuck is happening?” you mumble, barely able to get the words out. You suddenly feel yourself release again, your body shaking violently. Your skin tingles, and you feel as though you are weightless. You notice his eyes are glowing bright blue again, and it hits you. He is using his grace to fuel your orgasms and keep himself from cumming. He wants to absolutely ruin you for anyone else.

“I want you to cum again” he roars, and you are caught off guard by your body releasing as his cock hits deep inside you, nailing your g-spot. You aren’t ready and you let out a pleasured cry. Or is it pained? You can’t tell anymore, as every cell of your body is over sensitized. You feel the power of his grace radiate inside you, and you feel as though your body is pushed to the brim, about to combust. You bite your lips, tasting a little blood. You pull at the restraints, desperately needing to hold on to something, needing to anchor yourself down to keep from falling.

“Again!” he screams, lifting up your hips so he can smack your ass. He circles his hips inside you, creating a deep friction as he pummels your pussy, hard and deep. You cry out loudly, a dull ache setting in all of your body mixed with a hot fire in your nerves. You feel tears prick in your eyes; you can’t take it anymore. It’s too much, it’s all too much.

“Stop” you beg, needing a break. Your entire body is too sensitive. You are aware of every hair, every fiber, while simultaneously being numb to everything. You release again, and you let out a sob, your chest constricting.

“Castiel, I can’t. Please, please stop!” hot tears streaming down your face. Castiel suddenly pulls out, the glow fading from his eyes. He rapidly unties your wrists and captures your body, holding you as you shake in his arms, trying to recover from your overstimulation. He rocks you softly, careful not to jostle you too much.

“Shhh, shhh, you did so well. You were perfect.” You struggle to get your breathing under control, but your heart rate slowly returns to normal. You nuzzle into his neck, breathing in his scent as he softly strokes along your legs. You finally calm down and kiss his neck softly. “I- I’m so sorry. I may have gotten a bit carried away” he says awkwardly, his voice low and husky.

“No, no it, you, yeah I enjoyed it” you mutter, still trying to make your brain work.  He grabs your wrists, kissing the bruises softly, delicately caressing your skin.  He smiles down at you, his eyes bright and concerned. “So how did you know to stop?” you question.

“Well, uh, it was the first time I ever heard you say ‘please’.” He explains awkwardly, a shy smile reaching the corner of his face.

“You aren’t serious” you say incredulously, trying to suppress a giggle.

“Well, manners aren’t always your strong suit” he explains playfully.

“And yet you still kinda like me” you say in a sing song voice. He lays you down on the bed and captures your body as he brings the covers over your bodies. He kisses your forehead, gripping you tight.

“I like you a lot” he whispers. You entwine your legs with his, wrapping your arms around his waist, finally able to touch him. You cup his ass, nuzzling against him.

“Well I have news for you” you begin, ”I like you a lot too” you whisper.

“Good night, baby” Castiel whispers, his deep voice humming comfortingly near your ear.

“Night” you respond, a content smile on your lips as you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up after her night with Castiel. To her surprise, there is a jealous archangel at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update. I lost myself for about a year in a not so great relationship. But I'm back and this was the most requested fic for a chapter addition! Love you all, I'm sorry for not writing. In recent news, I am a semester away from graduating and have decided to pursue a Masters degree in creative writing.

The sunshine pours through the windows, white and gold light painting over your closed eye lids. You begin to stir, refusing to move your head from the pillow cradling it.  Slowly you open your eyes; squinting around the motel room you notice the imprint of another body that was next to you. _Oh shit_ and you smile smugly to yourself. Castiel. The most beautiful angel in the entire world likes you. A LOT.  You briefly wonder where he went, but figure he must be doing important business or helping the Winchesters with something.

You grimace slightly as you try to roll over and out of the bed. Your head hurts. Your breasts are tender. Your thighs are sore, and everything _in between_ them seems to pulsate, still unrecovered from the angel grace.  Last night was absolutely indescribable. The most amazing night anyone has ever had, and it belonged to you and Cas. 

You stand up, carefully stretching tight muscles, feeling like a naked goddess this morning. As you wipe the sleep from your eyes a loud bang disturbs your peace. “Oh fuck me” you mutter as the bang is preceded with a series of violent knocks on the motel door.  You quickly search the messy room, tripping over books and research to find your robe. It’s big and fluffy, feeling soft against your naked body as you tie it closed, rushing to the door.  You lean against the cold wood, “Who is it?”

“It’s Michael” answers a serious voice from the other side. Your eyes widen and you clasp your hands over your mouth to keep in a gasp. The date! You forgot about the fucking date!  Your heart hammers into your sternum, the beat echoing through every blood vessel as you desperately try to think of what to do.

 _Maybe he’ll just go away?_ Yeah, like you ever met an angel who just gave up.  This is bad, if Cas finds out he was here he is going to flip. You can’t jeopardize your new relationship with Castiel, but you can’t just leave a fucking archangel on the doorstep without an explanation. You take a big breath, the exhale rather shaky. You slowly open the door, wrapping the robe even tighter around your waist.

“Hey” you say with a layer of guilt, unable to meet his piercing eyes.

“I’m so glad you are okay” he says with slight relief, the serious gaze breaking for a moment. “You being a hunter I feared..”

“I understand. Listen Michael, I’m so sorry about last night. I got tied up with something and-“

“You don’t have to lie” he snaps, taking a step forward. He grabs your wrist, examining the bruises from Castiel’s tie.  “Well I guess technically it wasn’t a lie” he murmurs.  You notice his eyes fixating on your chest, hickies and bruises incriminatingly sprawled across your skin. You quickly wrap the robe to your neck, a deep blush burning your cheeks.

“I’m sorry. It was unexpected, from someone who I had previously thought didn’t have feelings for me” you try to explain as hazel eyes absorb every word.  Michael is silent, his face carved into a marble stoicism. He’s flawless, but in your opinion, not the way Castiel is.

Suddenly Michael grabs your by the shoulders and pushes you into the apartment, slowly pinning you to the wall.  His white wings appear, spreading wide in a glorious display. “I promise you” he begins, his voice sultry and inviting, “whatever he did, cannot possibly match what I could do for you.”  You realize you are holding your breath, Michael’s soft pink lips inches from yours. You briefly wonder how his wings would feel against your naked body. His strong hands reach for your robe, pulling it apart to reveal your cleavage, his face getting closer. _This is hot…right?_

 _Shit. No. Abort, abort, abort!_ “Stop” you say firmly, putting your hand against his chest. You push him away, trying not to notice the chiseled muscles you feel under the thin material of his shirt.  Michael looks surprised, but complies.

“You’re an odd human. To be with an angel…that’s a rare opportunity.” He narrows his eyes, suddenly suspicious. “Who was this man?” he asks as he turns to the front door.

“I think it’s best for everyone if you don’t find out” you admit, nervously wringing your hands. He studies you a moment longer, before agreeing to let it go.

“And you won’t tell Dean about this?”

“I won’t if you won’t” you say with a nervous laugh. That would be disastrous.  Without saying goodbye, the archangel disappears with a flap of wings, leaving you standing in the doorway, fluffy robe askew.  You close the door and turn to the inside of the motel, slightly shaken. 

You nearly jump out of your skin to see Castiel standing in the kitchen. “Holy fuck!” you scream, thinking you were alone.  He stands still, unaffected by your startle. “Where were you, how long have- what did you-“ you begin to ramble, it finally dawning on you what he may have seen or heard.  You prepare for screaming, rage, glowing eyes…but he does nothing.

“I was in the shower” he begins, and you finally notice his wet lean body, covered only in a small motel towel. Damn. “I witnessed everything” he says calmly, his voice gruff and serious.

“I’m so sorry Castiel” you begin, your mind spinning about how you’re going to fix this.  Suddenly, his lips are on yours, his wet chest sliding slightly against yours. He kisses you softly, his mouth warm and careful. You realize it’s as if your mouth was crafted to fit with his. His strong hands gently cup your face, his slight stubble tickling your chin. You sigh into him, your body relaxing into his. He’s never been this gentle.  He pulls his lips away, his nose nuzzled to yours.

“Why are you sorry?” he asks softly.  His hands find the loops in your robe, his fingers playing with them. “You denied a powerful archangel…for me.”

“Well yeah…I guess you could say I kinda ‘like like’ you” you whisper, laying your lips at the crook of his neck. His body shudders a moment, and you feel his damp towel through your robe.

“I wanted to punch that ass butt in the jaw. But I stayed back, because if he’s who you wanted, I wouldn’t want to stand in your way. I care about your feelings, because I think I ‘like like’ you as well.”  You work your hands up his spine into his hair, your fingers pulling and massaging the onyx mess.

“Let me prove to you that you’re the only one I want” you whisper in his hear, your tongue just grazing his ear lobe.  He moans deep in his throat, and you take a step away from him. Slowly you untie your robe, letting it shift off your shoulders before pooling around your feet.  He scans your naked body, and you hear a hitch in his breath as he sees every mark he’s left. Your nipples become hard in anticipation, and you lazily play with one in front of him. You sway your hips slightly, tilting your head back as your other hand rubs along your pussy.  You peek down, a definite bulge straining against his tight towel. His lips parted, in awe of your sensual display.

You fall to your knees in front of the angel, and your hands make quick work of his towel.  His thick cock already hard, you look up to him with an innocent smile. “That’s mine” you whisper sweetly. You massage his hips with your thumbs as you kiss up his thighs, allowing your teeth to gently graze his skin.  You give a long wet lick to his balls, and his body jerks in pleasure, a higher moan escaping his parted mouth.  You kiss the head of his cock, pre cum wetting your lips.

To his surprise you swallow him down, forcing him to the back of your throat. You bob, pushing him farther as you gag, the sound causing his hips to buck into you.  He thrusts lightly as you hollow out your cheeks, sucking him as he plays with your hair. You grab onto his ass, reveling in the way it feels. You use it to control his thrusts, giving a smack that causes a deep growl. You come off his dick with a pop, looking up to him as spit connects your mouth to his length. He looks as if he might combust at the sight. His beautiful blue eyes eclipsed by pupil, and he bites down on his bottom lip as he gazes. “That ass is mine” you inform him, and he gives a serious nod. 

You rise to your feet, grabbing the back of his neck as you pull him down for a kiss. “Mine” you whisper against his lips. You push your tongue into his mouth, exploring and playing with his. His hands cup your breasts, groping needily as he fingers your nipples. You wince in a mix of pain and pleasure, still sensitive from last night.  You place your hand against his chest, your thumb lightly stroking his nipple, earning a pleasured sigh into your mouth.  His dick grinds against your pussy as his hands hold your ass to push you closer. He wants you so bad and it makes you dizzy.

“I need to fuck you” he pleads, “You’re so fucking beautiful I need to feel you.”  You nod sharply in agreement, his words sending heat through your body, and your pussy clenches in anticipation. You push him backwards until he falls into the bed, dragging you on top of him. His mouth captures yours as his strong arms embrace your naked form, the two of your grinding. His cock rubbing against your clit, sending sparks through your nervous system. You can feel yourself becoming so wet, your thighs begin to weaken with want.

You straddle him, lowering yourself down onto his dick. He fills you up, a tight sensation burning deliciously through you as he stretches you. He inhales sharply as he enters, reveling in the way you feel around him.  His hands grip your hips, keeping you stable as you being to rock, lifting up and down. He throws his head back in ecstasy as you ride him. “You’re so damn tight, I love it” he says with ragged breaths.

He thrusts up into you, pushing his cock into your g-spot, he’s so big you feel your entire lower half vibrate with pleasure. He begins on a rhythm, fucking you rapidly, pushing deeper and deeper, the force increasing till he is absolutely ravishing you. You have hang onto his forearms for dear life.

“Yes Castiel, oh my god don’t stop. Please don’t stop you feel so good.”

“You are so perfect” he says through gritted teeth, his muscles rippling.

“I want you to cum” you demand, looking into his eyes, his gaze carnal and lustful. 

“Oh baby I’m so damn close” he nearly roars, his rhythm becoming shaky as his body tightens.  You moan loudly in response, your muscles contracting. Your pussy begins to pulse around him and your legs burn. In a blast of pleasure he settles in deep, and you cum violently around his cock. His body bucks wildly as he cums strong inside you, your name on his lips.  He reaches for you desperately, pulling you down onto his chest.  His breathing is heavy, but he has a boyish smile on his lips as he gently rubs your back. You shift slowly to his side, kissing his cheek.

“Fuck” he breathes, sweat glistening over his body.

“Oh I agree baby” you giggle, aimlessly running your hand along his torso.  You stop your hand over his heart, hesitating for a second before you whisper “Mine.”

Castiel kisses your cheek softly and whispers “Yes. It most certainly is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The last two chapters should be up soon.  
> If any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request. Please just lemme know :)


End file.
